


my home is your body

by glitteraga



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, or at least...attempts at femdom are made LOL, populating the tags for my rarepairs even if it KILLS ME!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteraga/pseuds/glitteraga
Summary: No, she did not fall in love with Kaze at first sight, and she made very good efforts to keep her attractions under control—That is, until she got to know him.Though she fought against it, their relationship had evolved yet again, from that of friends to something more; something she didn’t have a name for. Whatever they were, it was turning her into something she absolutely dreaded: selfish.Kaze escorts Felicia back to her room.
Relationships: Felicia/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 7





	my home is your body

**Author's Note:**

> Please note Kaze is wearing kinda a modified version of his canon outfit in which he's not wearing his armor stuff, however his robe/tunic thing is still cinched with the cord that goes around his waist armor. Idk man, I just cannot believe that all the characters are wearing their armor all the time like come on you got infinite time in Corrin's pocket dimension castle THEY CAN LOOSEN UP A BIT!!!
> 
> also yeah the title is from felt this way/stay away by carly rae jepsen
> 
> With that out of the way, let's get on with the show.

Felicia didn’t often have a man to escort her back to her room. In fact, she had never really needed an escort to go _anywhere_. This situation was no exception; she was simply traveling from the war tactics meeting back to her quarters, only about a fifteen minute walk. Yet, here she was, gingerly clutching the arm of the soldier known by many as ‘the sexiest man in the army’.

“You know, I appreciate you offering to walk me home, but you really don’t need to.”

“Please, I insist. I didn’t wish for you to be alone in the dark.”

Kaze stayed looking forward while he said this, as charming and dashing as ever. The pale moonlight did wonders to his already-beautiful visage, and Felicia had to be careful not to trip while she stole glances at him. Despite being one of many of his admirers, though, Felicia felt like her attraction to the ninja differed from others in the army. Most of the women (and the occasional man) claimed they fell in love at first sight, and Felicia couldn’t honestly say she hadn’t feel her heart skip a beat when first they met. However, as they grew from acquaintances, to comrades-in-arms, to friends, these attractions subsided out of respect. She couldn’t very well spend all her time googly-eyed over her partner on the battlefield, could she? Besides, enough women were swooning over him and trying to win his affections; she would hate to contribute to the noise. He would surely find her annoying, or worse.

No, she did not fall in love with Kaze at first sight, and she made very good efforts to keep her attractions under control—That is, until she got to know him.

Though she fought against it, their relationship had evolved yet again, from that of friends to something more; something she didn’t have a name for. Whatever they were, it was turning her into something she absolutely dreaded: selfish.

Now here she was, beside him physically yet completely beside herself emotionally, just as dizzy and breathless as any other blushing, crushing maiden. But it was _different_ for her, she wasn’t the same as them because of one small distinction: they were enamored with him without really knowing him; Felicia knew Kaze, and she knew _exactly_ what made him attractive.

It’s his lithe, toned, firm body. Compared to his brother, Kaze was slightly slimmer and less muscular. Yet Felicia found him leagues more agile and graceful. Around people, Kaze tended to fold in on himself, making himself smaller. Yet on the battlefield, he was like a dancer, every movement flowing with all the range of the wind: soft and smooth as a breeze at times, rough and brutal like a tempest gale at others. His mere presence had threatened to entrance her far more times than she would like to admit.

It’s his voice, considerate yet strong. Felicia knew all too well that even the softest voice was capable of saying vile, cutting things. Yet Kaze had never raised his voice at her, nor had he ever babied her. He spoke to her so kindly, even when he was irritated or tense. How she wished she had his voice narrating her thoughts instead of her own; cool and calm as opposed to trembling and whining. How sweetly he said her name! Though it was probably treasonous or improprietous to her beloved Master Corrin, of all the people to ever call on her, Kaze was the only one she would gladly follow, no questions asked.

It’s his thick, dark lashes, with nary a curl to them. They make him look discerning, distinctive; she can tell exactly where he’s looking. And when his view includes her, she desperately wishes to be the only one he looks at for the rest of time.

It’s his mouth, with soft lips she _swears_ have never gotten chapped. She’s dreamed about them an embarrassing amount of times, kissing her knuckles, her lips, her neck, and many times between her legs.

As she mentally pored over the long list of Kaze’s charming attributes, she had completely phased out him speaking to her, trying to get her attention. Only when she felt cool marble under her bottom did she snap out of her thoughts.

“Felicia! Are you well?” They were in a gazebo, one of Corrin’s latest additions to the castle grounds. Boughs of wisterias hung down around them, glinting ethereally in the moonlight. Kaze knelt in front of her, brow furrowed in concern. Felicia quickly shoved away intruding thoughts of how much she enjoyed his pleading eyes.

“Y-yes, I was just very lost in my thoughts!! Sorry, that was incredibly rude!! Look at spacey Felicia, completely drifting off in the middle of conversation again!!” She moved to stand, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her back down to her seat. She prayed he couldn’t feel her pulse thrumming through her wrist.

“It’s alright, I was just worried. Have you been taking care of yourself?”

_Oh, I’ve been taking care of myself, I assure you,_ her selfish thoughts interrupted again.

_Please shut up,_ Felicia aggressively thought back.

“You really don’t need to worry so much about me, I’m pretty sturdy!” She stood up, smoothing out her dress. “Working hard for Corrin all these years has made me pretty resilient.”

She holds her hand out to the kneeling Kaze. He reluctantly takes her hand and allows her to stand him up. “Believe me, I know you’re plenty strong. You’ve saved me countless times, after all.”

She smiles bashfully at him. The remark makes her heart leap like a puppy receiving praise, much to her chagrin. Though, she processes it further, and joy is replaced with confusion.

“In that case, why walk me back to my room? I’m just troubling you, and honestly, wasting your time, d-don’t you think?” She bites her lip, guilty over her bluntness. “N-n-not that I don’t appreciate it, really, I just—”

“Felicia,” He steps into her space, looking down at her, expression unreadable. Felicia’s instincts tell her to cower, but she stands strong, looking back up at him.

“Have you considered that I wanted to spend time with you,” His eyes dart away from her gaze. “Alone.”

His statement hangs in the air and her heartbeat drums in her ears, louder and louder. “I… No, I hadn’t considered that.”

Kaze sucks in a breath, and she can just barely see the tendons in his neck tightening and loosening behind his scarf. “That’s… surprising,” A smile quirked at his lip before being replaced with a grimace. “I was so sure my feelings were clear to you…”

“Oh, ah, sorry…! I’m really just not that perceptive, as you’ve seen—”

“Felicia,” He said again, more firmly than last time. Despite his tone, though, his expression bordered on melancholy. Verdant green locks swayed across his cheeks as he shook his head. His hand slowly raised up to her shoulder, hovering for just a moment, before it hardened it into a fist and dropped to his side. “You didn’t let me finish my thought. I…you are…very dear to me.”

“I am?”

He laughed, puzzling Felicia even further. _Why must men be so complicated?_

“I really thought you had me all figured out.” He stepped back, turning away from her. “Being around you…there’s nothing I cherish more.”

“O-oh,” Felicia replied eloquently, “I honestly had no idea!” She attempted a weak laugh, but her thoughts were swirling in her head, all twisted up. “Y-you’re really great, too. You’re so cool and kind, you’ve really been a… a role model for me, as a soldier, and as a retainer for Corrin.”

He turned back to her at this, and his expression made her heart stop cold. Kaze’s mouth hung open, eyes bordering on pained. “That’s what you see me as,” He balked. “A role model?”

“Um, I’m s-s-sorry—”

Kaze lunged to her, taking her hands and raising them up to her head. She gasped, shaking like a leaf. He, too, was trembling, as he slowly lowered his forehead to touch hers.

“Please,” He choked out, voice rough and desperate, “Please do not apologize to me. I am a man undeserving of apologies, and you are a woman deserving of many, many apologies.”

“Kaze, I—” She started, then closed her mouth. She lifts her gaze to his, unsure whether to run away or lose herself within his strong embrace.

“My lady Felicia. I want you to know how much of a _treasure_ you are,” His tongue darts out to wet his lip, sending a quiver up Felicia’s spine. “You are a precious _masterpiece_ of a woman. A queen of queens. Really.”

Her face alights so strongly at that, she swears he can feel the heat. “Kaze, y-y-you really shouldn’t say those kinds of things. I mean, we’re in the presence of royalty every day. And I… I am the opposite. I’m a maid, a _servant_ to kings and queens.” She looks away, shaking her head and pulling her hands from his grip. “It makes me happy you think I’m so special. Really, really happy. Probably a lot happier than I have the right to be. Please, don’t flatter me like this… I’m only going to disappoint you.”

Silence falls around them like a sheet. Something has changed, though Felicia is unsure as to both what it is and what the nature of this change is. When he still does not respond, she glances to check on him. When she looks into his eyes again, her breath hitches in her throat.

He is _glaring_ at her, the first time she has ever seen him do so. However… he’s not angry. Felicia can tell when people are angry, when they’re going to scream at her, when they’re going to hurt her. This glare of his is filled with something different. Before she can put a name to it, Kaze breaks the silence and answers her questions for her.

“You can never, ever disappoint me.” He punches each of his words, getting closer to her with each syllable until his chest presses against hers. Someone is panting and trembling, perhaps they both are, Felicia can’t tell.

“My lady, I am deeply, deeply in love with you.”

This was the last straw. With a sob, Felicia throws her little arms around his broad shoulders, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

Their teeth clack together, noses press into each other, and their lips smack loudly each time they gasp for breath. It is messy, fervent, and everything Felicia had been yearning for from him for months. His frame curls over her, holding her so tight she can barely breathe.

“I love you,” He whispers between fervent kisses pressed alongside her neck, “I love you with every fibre of my being.” She gasps and sobs, though no tears fall from her eyes. “Please, please, please…”

“Please what?”

Kaze makes a small sound at that, and he rises back up to face her once more. His shaky hands reach behind her head, fingers brushing through her hair so gently she can barely feel it. The face he makes at her is one she’s only seen a handful of times and one she never thought would be directed at her. He looks at her with utter marvel and majesty, mouth unsure whether to smile, purse, or hang open. It is an expression of reverence, like that of someone presented with a goddess.

If her lips weren’t swelling from the pain of his teeth nipping at her, she would think she was dreaming another one of her lurid fantasies about him.

“Please, let me…give you the power of a queen,” He closes his eyes, catching his breath. “I am yours, I always have been.”

“A-always?”

“…I still can’t believe that I’ve been lusting after you for months, and you had no idea until just now.”

“You’ve been _lusting_ after me?!”

Kaze laughs, the sound resonating out into her chest. “Yes, quite agonizingly so,” he takes her hand into his, interlocking their fingers. “Perhaps…I can go into more detail in your bedroom?” His eyes glance down demurely. “If you’ll have me, that is.”

Felicia blushes fiercely again and begins to follow his lead out of the gazebo before she stops.

“…What is it?”

She swallows, mentally warring with herself. “A _queen_ … is that really what you want from me? What you’re okay with?”

“Yes. Yes, _milady._ ”

He utters it so softly, so reverently, so _eagerly._ And with this single word Felicia’s war has been lost. If he wants to serve her, she will let him do so. Yet she will remain a servant as well, though not to her liege. No, Felicia is at the mercy of another master now: the selfish, greedy, ugly side of her she had been trying so hard to suppress.

“Well, in that case… if I were a queen, I would have my way anywhere.” Her eyes are firmly fixed on the ground, her dress balled up in her fists. “If I so wished, you would be at my mercy right here, outside.”

This stops him in his tracks. Standing on the steps, she watches his eyes widen and cheeks flush. He brings his hand to his mouth and a pang of panic and regret flashes through her body before he says:

“You’re right. I would.”

“And…you’d be alright with that?”

“Honestly, I’m alright with whatever you’re comfortable with,” He sucks in a breath. “More than alright.”

She watches him like a startled animal, frozen and unsure whether to fight or flee. Unsure whether she is the predator or prey. He, too, seems nervous, and his hand idly thumbs the bottom of his tunic. It’s comforting, in a way. Knowing she’s not the only one desperately yearning for the other, yet too afraid to move.

_Am I really doing this? Does he expect me to make the first move?_ Felicia steps back, clenching and unclenching her fists. _I’ve never made the first move in my life. Does he know what he’s getting into?!_

“Listen, if you—”

“Come here.”

It comes out shaky and borders on a whisper, but she has taken the first step. _No turning back now._

He obeys and stands expectantly before her.

_Remember, he wants this just as bad as you._

Felicia takes a deep breath and brings her hands to his chest. He responds with a shiver at her perpetually chill touch and she jerks her fingers back. “Oh s—…Ahem,” She stops herself, places her hands on his breast again, and looks him in the eyes with all the confidence she can muster. “You can tell me to stop at any time if you’re not comfortable. I-I’m gonna try my best to be like a queen, but I’ll probably mess up, just so you know.”

Kaze brings his hands up to cover hers. He’s so gentle and warm, she could melt right then and there. “You as well. I realize this is quite out of your comfort zone,” He replies, his thumbs running softly over her digits.

The proposition _was_ out of her comfort zone, yes. However, Felicia had an ace up her sleeve that hadn’t occurred to her until that moment. Nohr was lacking in many natural resources, and there hadn’t been a bountiful harvest in many years. However, the kingdom had one thing going for them: a wealth of confident, cruel, dominant women. If all her time in Nohr had shown her one thing, it was how to be a bad bitch.

Felicia wills all expression to drop from her face save for narrowed, calculating eyes. (At least, she hopes that’s how it looks, and all her time doing impressions of Camilla in the mirror hadn’t been in vain.) She pulls her hands from Kaze’s chest to his waist, untying the braided cord holding his shirt closed.

“Turn around.”

He obliges, briefly peeking at her behind his shoulder before looking away. She runs her hands over his shoulders, slowly trailing down his toned deltoids, biceps, forearms; some other day, she would have to test how much weight he could carry. She reaches his wrists and brings them together, snugly wrapping the cord around them before tying it off.

“Does that feel okay? It’s not too tight?”

“Yes, milady.”

She has to fight back a giggle, and her cheeks burn with a fierce blush again. Still, she presses on, trying to cling to the character she’s decided on. Unperturbed and unashamed, willing to not just ask but _take_ what she wants and not feel sorry for it.

Her hand runs up over his body again and grasps his chin, turning him to face her. His Adam’s apple bobs as he looks at her, eyes already becoming glazed and dreamy. As a treat, she pulls him down to brush her lips against his, though not fully pressing into a kiss.

“Ah, I just realized something…I didn’t tell you I loved you back. I do. I really, really love you and like you and I think you might be my favorite person.”

He beams, and she can feel his cheeks press into her fingers. “That’s wonderful to hear.”

“Alright,” She says, and leads him downwards until he is kneeling. “N-no more talking. From you, I mean. I’m, uh, gonna talk at you now.”

A laugh escapes his mouth before he nods, watching her with that adoring look again. _Gods, it’s really hard to pretend like I don’t care about his feelings when he’s so gorgeous._

Pushing him down by the shoulders so his bottom rests against his heels, she starts. “Sorry I’m making you stay quiet, you can, um, m-make noises and stuff. And sorry for saying sorry so much; I know you keep telling me to stop, but it’s hard not to when I feel bad about everything. Y-you don’t make me feel bad, though! You—”

She pauses, running her hands through his hair. Even though she can obviously tell they have a height difference when standing, it fully registers now, with his head still reaching up to her breast even when kneeling. It feels nice to be taller than someone, though, and with Kaze leaning into her touch it almost feels like petting a dog. _Perhaps he is a dog. Which makes me…_

“You’re…the first person to give me power, to let me talk uninterrupted,” She lets out a humorless laugh, “Gods, I hadn’t realized how often people interrupt me, how often they treat me like I’m stupid or can’t take care of myself.”

She makes sure he pays attention as she licks her lips, roughly combing through his hair.

“I can take care of myself, and I do. At work, in battle,” She leans in and leers at him through her lashes. She’s grasping his hair tightly now, pulling him up to look her in the eyes. “And in the bedroom. I’m not innocent or pure like everyone makes me out to be. I know plenty; more than you, probably. I keep myself warm at night, picturing things that would make Niles blush.”

Speaking of blushes, Kaze’s cheeks were noticeably pink, even in the dim moonlight. A smile played at Felicia’s lips. _Guess I’m moving in the right direction._

“Do you want to know?” She whispers. “Do you want me to tell you what I touch myself to?”

He swallows roughly and nods.

“…You. I toss and turn thinking about you, what I wish you’d do to me, what I wish I could do to _you_ ,” Icy fingertips dance along his throat. “I make messes out of everything I do, and you’d be no different,” The cards have been laid out on the table, and she’s riding the high. “I want to make you lose yourself, give you so much pleasure you forget your own name. I want you to make me scream so loud I lose my voice. I want you to not be able to focus because you’re too busy thinking about _fucking_ me.”

Felicia can feel the warmth growing between her legs. With every lurid confession, her center wakes up more and more, begging her for stimulation. She could lay him down and fill herself up with him right now if she wanted. But there’s something she’d rather have: proof. Proof that he loves her, proof he’s attracted to her, proof that he _wants_ her. Words are wonderful, but she needs something physical.

With the belt removed, Kaze’s shirt is now hanging open. Underneath he wears a tight, cropped garment that covers naught but his arms and shoulder blades and cinches between his pectorals. She slides his tunic off his shoulders so it falls around his waist, and Kaze sucks in a sharp breath. Full chest now in view, she can see clearly through the thin fabric of his undershirt: his nipples are hard. Though, is that from arousal? Or from her touch, or the cold air. No, it’s not enough.

“I wonder…are you hard right now?” She muses, and runs her foot up his thigh without thinking. As the toe of her boot moves across his crotch, she runs into a firm obstacle that almost makes her flinch. The contact draws a gasp from Kaze, and Felicia tentatively, gently inspects further. As she moves around the area, Kaze’s hips jerk impulsively into the touch. He bites down on his lip as a deep moan escapes him, and he looks away from her.

_Oh, he is_ hard _all right._

“D-does that feel good?” She says, lightly brushing over his erection.

“I—Ah!! Um,” He babbles, squinting his eyes tight as he pants. His chest heaves with another gasp, and he throws his head back as he groans out “O-o-oh, yes. Yes, milady, _yes_.”

Felicia’s face breaks into a grin. “Yeah?” She takes his head in her hands and turns his face to hers. Her heart is bursting with love for him, completely enamored with the state she’s reduced him to. Looking down at this panting man, hair caught in his mouth, cheeks crimson, desperately grinding into her…he truly is angelic. She can’t help but giggle and betray the persona she’s created. He laughs with her and presses a wet kiss to the inside of her wrist.

“What else do you want to feel from me, huh?” He whimpers as she pulls away and kneels before him. “How else can I touch you?”

“Oh, Felicia,” He leans forward to kiss her, lips pressing against hers like they’re opening the gates to heaven. She lets him envelop her, arms wrapping around to rub his back. He breaks the kiss and lays his head upon her shoulder. “Do whatever you want to me. You don’t need to worry about questions like that.”

“But I want to. What I want to do is make you feel good. Th-there’s a _lot_ of stuff I wanna do, but I… I guess I’m not comfortable with completely taking the reins just yet.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“N-no! Gods, no. I mean, you haven’t even gotten off yet!”

“Well, if I may offer, what’s transpired tonight will have me getting off many, _many_ times in the future.”

Felicia arches her knuckles up and digs her nails into his back. “I order you to tell me how to make you come. Please, tell me? Just give me a hint.”

Kaze lets out a ragged sigh and nestles his face against her neck. “You’re an angel. You-ohh, you.” He takes a deep breath, holds it, and responds, “Y-your mouth? If that’s alright?”

She pushes him off of her and holds him by the shoulders. “Absolutely!!”

“I can’t tell whether I should be scared or turned on by your devilish grin.”

“Hmm, perhaps both.”

In a flash of movement, Kaze’s dick is released from pants and passes from Felicia’s cold hands into her warm, wet mouth.

“Oh, _FUCK!!_ ” Kaze yells out, and Felicia almost bites down from surprise. She pulls away, a strand of saliva trailing out from her tongue. He whines, his erection twitching.

“I-is everything okay?!”

“I-hahhh- I didn’t—I mean, I knew it would feel good but I didn’t know it would feel that good. I—aah!!”

With his validation, Felicia returns to her task. This may be her first time giving oral, but she has a good idea of how to go about it. Tipsy conversations with Charlotte and lewd novels passed through the ranks have given plenty of tips, at least. Slowly, she lets him enter past her lips and he moans in turn, stomach quivering from his breathing. She explores his flesh within her mouth, tongue curling and prodding at his shaft. Her hands grasp his hips for stability, and she experiments by taking him deeper, then receding. With each bob of her head, Kaze wails out needily.

“Oh, please, ohh, my love.. I—” He throws his head back with another guttural moan. “I can’t—I-I don’t know if I can last much longer.”

Felicia hums around his dick, making him cry out and twist beneath her. Though she was the one servicing him, she had never felt more in control and powerful than she did in this moment. This was her doing. It was her touch, her body that made him feel like this. She had the power to give him insane pleasure, and the power to take it away. And she was willing to see this responsibility through.

As he bucks into her mouth, her grip on his hips tightens. Kaze is doing most of the work now, thrusting at a rapidly quickening pace. Felicia’s cheeks hollow out to welcome him. She wanted as much of him as possible, even while she gagged around him. His hips shifted around in her grip and she looked up to see him collapsing onto his back, stomach rising and falling in front of her. She took the opportunity to perch over him, letting him fuck her mouth with reckless abandon, moaning encouragingly.

Any composure Kaze had left over was quickly disappearing, retreating with every gasp, broken sob, and barely coherent affirmation. His arms struggled against the restraints, desperately needing to clutch her face, her head, her ponytail, _anything_ for purchase. Instead, all he could do was push clumsily into her, chasing pleasure any way he could. Thankfully, that wasn’t too hard; every small action Felicia took sent him spiraling. With each thrust, ecstasy cracked through him like lightning and the dam holding back his release was almost completely fractured.

“I-I’m going to—Ohh, can I—Aah-!!!”

Felicia doubles down, holding onto him tightly as he climaxes into her throat. She coughs and chokes, but doesn’t let go. _This is my prize, I’m not about to let it go to waste._ His back arches as she sucks him through his orgasm. She tries to swallow and keep up with the come filling her mouth, but she sputters a bit, semen flowing over her tongue and spilling past her lips. 

“Please--you don’t--have to--” Kaze pants through his words before cutting himself off with a grunt, rolling his hips as he finishes his release. He melts to the ground, boneless.

Kaze’s hips are finally released from Felicia’s grip, crescent indents left in his skin from her fingernails. She shakily pushes herself up on her hands and knees. Catching her breath and clearing her throat, threads of come drip down her chin. It didn’t actually taste that bad, just a bit like seawater. When all was said and done, she wouldn’t be opposed to swallowing him again.

Kaze’s breathing slowed to normal and he unfolded his legs from beneath him, wrapping them around Felicia’s waist. Clumsily, he tried to sit up, bound arms uselessly pushing at the ground. “Er, can you…?”

“Oh, let me help!” Felicia wraps her arms around him and pulls him up. As she untied his hands behind his back, she pressed her forehead against his chest and breathed in his scent. The second his hands were free, he pulled his face into hers. His tongue swept into her mouth and they sat there for a while, him in her lap, tasting each other like they’re receiving reports after a hard-fought battle.

“Can you taste it?” Felicia asks breathily, “Your, um, you know?”

He weakly laughs, “Yes, I hadn’t even about that. I have to say, that’s not something I was expecting to do tonight. Although…” He leans into her again, hot breath giving her goosebumps. “I ended up being the one to make a mess. I should clean you up; it would only be right.”

His tongue darts out and licks away at the still-wet semen on her chin. 

“Woooahhh-hoh-hoh, Okay, that’s enough of that,” Felicia jerks away, wiping her face with her sleeve. “Maybe later. Another day. Uh.”

“Oh, s-sorry, I’m still trying to reel my common sense back in. Did I gross you out?”

“No, I mean, well,” She looks away, heartbeat thrumming in ears. “It’s really hot. Like, too hot for me to handle right now.”

“So you can suck me dry but I can’t lick your face?” He teases, buttoning his pants up. He shakes his head. “I still can’t believe you did that.”

“I wanted to.”

“Did you want me to make you nearly throw up, too?”

“I wasn’t about to throw up!” She scrunches her face in mock fury. “I told you I can take care of myself.”

“I know you can, but,” He gets up from her lap and sits across from her, hands resting on her thighs. “Would you let me take care of you, now?”

“...Oh, right. I forgot about that. U-um, if you don’t mind…” She pauses, then cracks up laughing. “I’m kind of exhausted. Mentally and physically.” Heaven forbid Charlotte ever find out about the things she’s saying, or else she’ll never live it down. Turning away his request probably made her a fool. Kaze was in love with this fool, though, so it didn’t matter to her. “Can we go to my room, and maybe try to get some rest?”

“Alright, if that’s what you wish...Mil—”

“Ack, n-no more of that!!! It’s too embarrassing!!”

“Oh, is it? You seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit earlier.”

“S-stoppp!” She whined, burying her face in her hands. Kaze stood up, putting his clothes back on. Then, he scooped her up in his arms, invoking a giggly squeal from Felicia. “How are you not exhausted?” 

“Well, I was, but then you were adorable again. Now I suddenly feel quite invigorated.”

She sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I love you. I really, really love you.”

“And I, you. To the end of my days.”

It took longer and was a lot more eventful than she expected, but Felicia was finally escorted to her room at last. Although, most escorts don’t typically spend the night. Nor do they hold you under the covers, body molding over yours perfectly, like a coat you were born to wear. Nor do they whisper in your ear how wonderful, beautiful, and amazing you are. And they certainly don’t ever stay with you until the morning, the sun illuminating their face while they look at you like you’re the one that hung it.

Yet, here they were. And Felicia was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Shout out to my friends Sarah and Iva for being with me every agonizing step of the way <3


End file.
